gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
Different Gotz Doll Facial Molds and Neckstamps
There must always be a first. Over its seventy years in doll production, Gotz has designed numerous facial molds. These facial molds may appear on a specific or variety of dolls, and some have specific and some have a variety of doll body types. ''This article then seeks to identify which facial molds were first used, and in what order by identifying each doll's neckstamp identification. '' ''Dolls that have a "nickname" are the first KNOWN dolls to appear (in catalog order) with that specific facial mold. Dolls without a "nickname" have a first doll with that specific facial mold currently unidentified. ''To be factual, Gotz Doll Wiki will only enter specific years that a specific doll's facial mold was in production that are KNOWN and VERIFIABLE. Please note, new facial molds and neckstamp mold numbers will be continuously added as they are identified. Neckstamp: "7 Gotz" This facial mold is a modification of a very popular and previously-used Gotz doll facial mold; this facial mold was originally designed by Ernst Wehncke (these dolls will all have a "WW" - not a "Gotz" - neckstamp: they will also all be dressed in original Gotz doll clothes and have an original Gotz doll box). Verified Years Facial Mold Used: * 1991 Identified Dolls with this Specific Neckstamp Mold Number: * 1991 DOLORES - Articulated Soft Standing 20" WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE 41002 - Gotz Play Doll - Black Hair/Brown Eyes Neckstamp: UNKNOWN = "MICKY" Facial Mold Gotz Doll Wiki has traced the first known doll to appear in a catalog with this specific facial mold back to 1987 MICKY; both MORGAN and MICHELLE from 1987 also share this same facial mold. Please Note: it is possible this facial mold appeared on baby dolls prior to 1987, as Gotz Doll Wiki cannot find another doll/baby doll produced after 1987 with this specific facial mold. Verified Years Facial Mold Used: * 1987 Identified Dolls with this Specific Neckstamp Mold Number: * 1987 MICKY - Soft Baby 20" WEICHBABY 49002 * 1987 MORGAN - Soft Baby 20" WEICHBABY 49003 * 1987 MICHELLE - Soft Baby 20" WEICHBABY 49001 Neckstamp: Gotz 117/18 1979 This neckstamp was most likely copyrighted in 1979. As of now, the first doll in the 1989 catalog that appears with this specific facial mold is 1989 CHRISTINA, which happened to be a Limited Edition Doll. Verfied Years Facial Mold Used: * 1989 Identified Dolls with this Specific Neckstamp Mold Number: * 1989 CHRISTINA - Limited Edition 20.5" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 47005 * 1989 GREGORY - Soft Standing 20.5" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 47002 Neckstamp: "Gotz 90 128-16" = The "MARCELLA" Facial Mold In 1990, the first doll released with this specific facial mold was MARCELLA: her specific neckstamp mold number reads "Gotz 90 128-16" (note: dolls produced after this are frequently missing the hypen, which is very faint and are written as "GOTZ 90 128/16" - although this is how Gotz differentiates its "1" from "7") was . The MARCELLA facial mold is rounded in shape: The MARCELLA facial mold appears on dolls produced in verified years: 1990 Verified Years Facial Mold Used: * 1990 Identified Dolls with this Specific Neckstamp Mold Number: * 1990 MARCELLA - Soft Standing 19" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 46062 * 1990 MABEL - Soft Standing 19" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 46061 Neckstamp: "Gotz 90 128/16" This neckstamp is very similar to the MARCELLA neckstamp except that it has a slash between 128/16 vs. a dash 128-16. Verified Years Facial Mold Used: *1991, 1996 Identified Dolls with this Specific Neckstamp Mold Number: *1991 DANIELA - Soft Standing 19" WEICHSTEHPUPPE KANEKALON 43202 - Gotz Play Doll - Blonde Hair/Brown Eyes *1991 GEORGIA - Soft Standing 19" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 11002 - Gotz Play Doll - Black Hair/Brown Eyes *1996 COLETTE - Soft Standing 19.5" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 11061 - Gotz Doll Neckstamp: "Gotz 90 129/14" This facial mold was most likely copyrighted in 1990. Verified Years Facial Mold Used: *1990; 1991 Identified Dolls with this Specific Neckstamp Mold Number: *1990 CLAUDIA - Soft Standing 18" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 58061 *1991 KARLA - Soft Standing 18" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 58004 - Gotz Play Doll - Blonde Hair/Brown Eyes Neckstamp: "158/16 Gotz 91" = The "AMILY" Facial Mold In 1991, the first doll released with this specific facial mold was AMILY; her specific neckstamp mold number reads "158/16 Gotz 91." The AMILY facial mold is rounded in shape and the doll appears to be "biting" its lip (some collectors commonly refer to dolls with this facial mold as "lip biters"). Verified Years Facial Mold Used: * 1991; 1995 Identified Dolls with this Specific Neckstamp Mold Number: * 1991 AMILY - Soft Standing 16.5" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 42001 - Gotz Play Doll - Blonde Hair/Blue Eyes * 1995 KATRINA - Soft Standing 17.5" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 42001 Neckstamp: "Gotz 120/15" This is a popular Gotz doll facial mold frequently reused on multiple doll lines and doll body types. *1991 GINA - Articulated Soft Standing 18" WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE 66005 - Gotz Play Doll - Blonde Hair/Brown Eyes 'Neckstamp: "GOTZ '93 255/17" = The "NINA" Facial Mold' In 1995, the first doll released with this specific facial mold was NINA; her specific mold number reads "GOTZ '93 255/17." This neckstamp was copyrighted in 1993 but did not appear on a Gotz doll until 1995. Verified Years Facial Mold Used: *1995 Identified Dolls with this Specific Neckstamp Mold Number: *1995 NINA - Soft Standing 21.5" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 55403 *1995 THOMAS - Soft Baby 21" WEICHBABY 51404 Category:General Information Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Doll